List of Champions
A Champion is a hero or villain that a Summoner uses to defeat opponents. They are acquired through Crystals and vary in rarity and strength. Each Champion has a Hero Rating that can be increased by leveling up, ranking up, Mastery points, and in Arenas and Quests through Synergy Bonuses. Marvel: Contest of Champions currently features 48 playable characters, with many rumored or confirmed to be added in the future. List of Champions #Abomination #Ant-Man #Black Bolt #Black Panther #Black Widow #Captain America #Captain America WWII #Captain Marvel #Colossus #Cyclops #Daredevil #Deadpool #Deadpool X-Force #Doctor Strange #Drax #Electro #Gamora #Hawkeye #Hulk #Hulkbuster #Iron Fist #Iron Man #Iron Patriot #Juggernaut #Magik #Magneto #Magneto Marvel Now #Moon Knight #Ms. Marvel #Punisher #Rhino #Rocket Raccoon #Ronan #Scarlet Witch #Spider-Man #Spider-Man Black Suit #Star-Lord #Storm #Superior Iron Man #The Vision #Thor #Ultron #Unstoppable Colossus #Vision #War Machine #Winter Soldier #Wolverine #Yellowjacket Non-playable Champions #Adaptoid #Kang the Conqueror #Maestro #Thanos #The Collector #Ultron Drone Upcoming Champions The following Champions have been confirmed to be added into the game at some point in the future. #Spider-Gwenhttp://marvel.com/news/comics/24766/spider-gwen_explores_all-new_all-different_worlds http://marvel.com/news/video_games/25224/marvel_contest_of_champions_upgrades_to_version_5.0 #Groothttp://marvel.com/news/video_games/24206/entering_marvel_contest_of_champions_rocket_raccoon #Elektra #More version(s) of Hulkbusterhttp://marvel.com/news/video_games/24642/entering_marvel_contest_of_champions_hulkbuster #Possibly more version(s) of Ultronhttp://marvel.com/news/video_games/24696/entering_marvel_contest_of_champions_ultron #Joe Fixit #Guillotine #Venom #Goddess Thor Rumored Champions These Champions are not confirmed for the future, but are rumored to be added. Gallery Portraits Abomination portrait.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Cosmic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mutant) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Mystic) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Science) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Skill) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Adaptoid (Tech) portrait.png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Ant-Man portrait.png|Ant-Man Black Bolt portrait.png|Black Bolt Black Panther portrait.png|Black Panther Black Widow portrait.png|Black Widow Captain America portrait.png|Captain America Captain America WWII portrait.png|Captain America WWII Captain Marvel portrait.png|Captain Marvel Colossus portrait.png|Colossus Cyclops portrait.png|Cyclops Daredevil portrait.png|Daredevil Deadpool portrait.png|Deadpool |Deadpool X-Force Doctor Strange portrait.png|Doctor Strange Drax portrait.png|Drax Electro portrait.png|Electro Gamora portrait.png|Gamora Hawkeye portrait.png|Hawkeye Hulk portrait.png|Hulk Hulkbuster portrait.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist portrait.png|Iron Fist |Iron Fist (white reskin) Iron Man portrait.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot portrait.png|Iron Patriot Juggernaut portrait.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror portrait.png|Kang the Conqueror (unplayable) |Maestro (unplayable) Magik portrait.png|Magik Magneto portrait.png|Magneto Magneto Marvel Now portrait.png|Magneto Marvel Now |Moon Knight Ms. Marvel portrait.png|Ms. Marvel Punisher portrait.png|Punisher Rhino portrait.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon portrait.png|Rocket Raccoon Ronan portrait.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch portrait.png|Scarlet Witch Spider-Man portrait.png|Spider-Man Spider-Man Black Suit portrait.png|Spider-Man Black Suit Star-Lord portrait.png|Star-Lord Storm portrait.png|Storm Superior Iron Man portrait.png|Superior Iron Man Thanos portrait.png|Thanos (unplayable) The Collector portrait.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Vision portrait.png|The Vision Thor portrait.png|Thor Ultron portrait.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mutant) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Mystic) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Science) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Skill) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Ultron Drone (Tech) portrait.png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus portrait.png|Unstoppable Colossus Vision portrait.png|Vision War Machine portrait.png|War Machine Winter Soldier portrait.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine portrait.png|Wolverine Yellowjacket portrait.png|Yellowjacket Featured Images Abomination preview.png|Abomination Adaptoid (Tech).png|Adaptoid ( ) (unplayable) Ant-Man.png|Ant-Man Black Bolt preview.png|Black Bolt Black Panther preview.png|Black Panther Black Widow.png|Black Widow Captain America preview.png|Captain America Captain America WWII.png|Captain America WWII Captain Marvel preview.png|Captain Marvel Colossus preview.png|Colossus Cyclops preview.png|Cyclops Daredevil.png|Daredevil Deadpool preview.png|Deadpool |Deadpool X-Force Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Strange Drax preview.png|Drax Electro preview.png|Electro Gamora preview.png|Gamora Hawkeye preview.png|Hawkeye Hulk preview.png|Hulk Hulkbuster.png|Hulkbuster Iron Fist preview.png|Iron Fist |Iron Fist (white reskin) Iron Man preview.png|Iron Man Iron Patriot.png|Iron Patriot Juggernaut preview.png|Juggernaut Kang the Conqueror preview.png|Kang the Conqueror (unplayable) |Maestro (unplayable) Magik preview.png|Magik Magneto.png|Magneto Magneto Marvel Now.png|Magneto Marvel Now |Moon Knight Ms. Marvel.png|Ms. Marvel Punisher preview.png|Punisher Rhino preview.png|Rhino Rocket Raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Ronan preview.png|Ronan Scarlet Witch preview.png|Scarlet Witch Spider-Man preview.png|Spider-Man Spider-Man Black Suit preview.png|Spider-Man Black Suit Star-Lord preview.png|Star-Lord Storm preview.png|Storm Superior Iron Man preview.png|Superior Iron Man |Thanos (unplayable) The Collector preview.png|The Collector (unplayable) The Vision.png|The Vision Thor preview.png|Thor Ultron.png|Ultron Ultron Drone (Cosmic).png|Ultron Drone ( ) (unplayable) Unstoppable Colossus.png|Unstoppable Colossus Vision preview.png|Vision War Machine.png|War Machine Winter Soldier preview.png|Winter Soldier Wolverine preview.png|Wolverine Yellowjacket.png|Yellowjacket Trivia *The first cutscene in the Story Quests describes Deadpool as "Red-and-Black Variant", Gamora as "Battle Armor Variant", Hulk as "Green Skin Variant", and Wolverine as "Modern Savage Variant". References Category:Champion